1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera viewfinder structure which allows easy correction of parallax in a real image viewfinder, and to a viewfinder structure for use in a panoramic camera which is shiftable between a normal or full-frame mode of photography and a panoramic mode of photography.
2. Prior Art
Various cameras are available which employ, to simplify photographing, vari-focal devices that allow alteration of the focal length of a taking lens or zooming, an automatic focusing device which enables the taking lens to be focused on a subject by turning the lens toward the subject and pressing a shutter button half way, and a panoramic function which allows switching between normal or full-frame photography, in which the film frame measures 36 mm .times.24 mm, and panoramic photography, in which the film frame measures 36 mm.times.16 mm. Particularly, so-called direct viewfinder cameras have been widely used. In such cameras, however, unlike the so-called single lens reflex cameras, parallax is produced between the taking optical system and the finder optical system.
In assembling such direct viewfinder cameras, parallax correction is performed on the viewfinder with respect to the subject (test chart) positioned at a predetermined distance so that parallax should not arise.
However, in manufacturing component parts of a camera body and finder, it is possible that manufacturing errors occur. Due to these errors, the amount of parallax may vary among individual cameras even when parallax correction as described above is carried out.